Zackary Fang
Zackary Fang is a lycan and brother to Lila Fang. Both siblings attend Ascension Academy together. He is a very outgoing individual often compared to a dog for how excitable he is. He is played by Kazuki. Lore Zack was born a Lycan unlike his sister Lila who started life as a human. At some point in his life Zack was captured and enslaved by humans eventually escaping. Zack and Lila come from a tribe of Lycans. History Ascension They transferred to Ascension Academy together along with Jixie (Stream date May 26th). Zack spent most of the day running around and introducing himself to the other students scaring Arbor and Speca. He revealed his Lycan beast form when he participated in a race when he was evaluated for Squad placements. StealthRGs stream 2019-06-07 The Beast Within After a training exercise where students were taught to sneak past a spriggan by Headmaster Kareeda Akyama Zack brings Lila and Jixie into the arena to train. Kazuki n Chatters Stream 2019-06-27 Zack transforms into his full Lycan form and tells Jixie to remove Lila's earring so that she may train to better control her own beast form. After Jixie removes her earring Lila transforms but is unable to resist the anger of the beast going berserk and attacking Zackary. The siblings fight each other off until Zack gets an opportunity to leave the arena with Lila locked inside. Zack informs the Headmaster of what has happened and says that he can turn her back with the earring. The headmaster allows Vanguard squad to deal with the problem themselves and they enter to fight Lila off. Zack gives Ryder the earring telling him to get it onto Lila. Ryder is bitten on the shoulder when he attempts to reattach Lila's earring causing the rest of the squad to attack. Augusta lets out a powerful yell as she wields ice magic and her greatsword, Kuroi Kage fires lightning magic off, and Melanie uses her blue flames. Zack tries to help but is unable to transform into his wolf form. The combat only slows Lila down and she becomes distracted by the scent of blood coming from Jixie. Lila runs over to Jixie to attack but is then captured in dueling barrier by Ryder. With Lila subdued her earring is placed back on returning her to normal in a severely injured state. After getting the rest of Vanguard squad to the infirmary Zack goes to Lila to make sure she is okay. While looking over her Melanie storms in enraged that her squad was injured shouting at Lila. Zack in defense of his sister pushes Melanie against the wall holding her by her collar. Melanie slaps Zack and then runs off leaving Zack upset and reliving his trauma of being captured. The next day Zackary is taken aside by the teachers and given a demerit for putting the students in danger while being aware of the possible risks. Kazuki n Chatters Stream 2019-06-30 Powers and Abilities *Lycanism - Zack as a lycan has a heightened sense of smell and hearing similar to a wolves, along with a strong healing factor. He may also have the ability to transform into a more wolf like beast form. Zack can only stay transformed for about an hour. Trivia *Zack likes head scratches but tries to deny it. *Zack considers Picwik his side kick. *Zack hates salads for an personal reason Links *Twitch: https://twitch.tv/Kazuki_n_Chatter Clips *Racing in his lycan form vs Ryder *Zackery asks Ryder for help *Ryder is proud of you buddy *Ryder Sleepover *Melanie and Jixie forcing a sleepover *Pillow fight with Jixie and Melanie *Melanie tease Zackery for his hilarious laughter *Headpats from Melanie *Zack inner hound can't resist the hint of a ball being thrown Gallery Stealth May 26th 2019 16 Zachery Fang (Kazuki).jpg Stealth May 26th 2019 14 Zachery Fang (Kazuki) greets Ryder (Kuri).jpg|Zachery meeting Ryder. Stealth May 26th 2019 17 Zachery Fang (Kazuki).jpg Stealth June 7th 2019 8 Zachery Fang Lycan.jpg|Zachary running in a race, while in his beast-like Lycan form. Minerva and Kareeda look on. Zackary_Movie_Poster.jpg|The Beast. Art by Layzzi Skipper. Zackary_Wolf.png|Zackary in his wolf form. Zackary_Wolf_2.png Category:Ascension Characters Category:Lycans Category:Kazuki's Characters